Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724/Übersetzung
Das Königreich Von Greg Farshtey Teil I Takanuva, Toa des Lichts fiel durch einen interdimensionalen Weltraum und versuchte hart nicht zu schreien. Einen Moment zuvor war er durch ein Dimensions- Portal, das von Brutaka gemacht wurde gestiegen. Seine Mission: nach Karda Nui reisen und die sechs Toa Nuva dort vor einer Katastrophe zu warnen das dabei war sich zu ereignen. Irgendwie verlief diese Reise nicht wie geplant. Takanuva wurde hin und her geworfen, erhielt hier und da eindrücke von verrückten anderen Welten, gefüllt mit bekannten und unbekannten Wesen. Er konnte schätzen, dass falls er irgendwie in einem dieser Orte stecken blieb, er nie wieder den Weg zurück zu sein Universum finden würde. Plötzlich war da ein Ruck schlimmer als jeder zuvor. Er wurde wild herumgewirbelt, außer Kontrolle. Es gab einen Moment kompletter Dunkelheit, gefolgt von einem sehr hellen Licht, und dann knallte Takanuva auf eine felsige Küste. Er lag dort, betäubt, für eine lange Zeit. Als er schließlich seinen Kopf anhob war es wie einen Anblick zu sehen den er sich nie vorstellen konnte. Die Stadt vor ihm war überwältigend. Dagegen sah Metru Nui aus wie eine Sammlung von Stein Hütten. Multiple Bauarten vereinten sich um einen Ballungsraum zu schaffen das sich so weit erstreckte wie das Auge sehen konnte. Einige der Bauten sahen aus wie von Metru Nui – er erkannte zum Beispiel das Kolloseum wieder – andere waren total fremd, und manche fast primitiv. Takanuva blickte hoch in den Himmel. Nein, er sah nicht aus wie der über Metru Nui. Er sah aus – oh, nein, das kann nicht sein, dachte er. Es war der selbe Blauton wie der über der Insel Mata Nui. Das ist unmöglich, sagte er sich. Jeder verließ Mata Nui, schon vor Monaten, um nach Metru Nui zurückzuziehen Und Mata Nui hatte niemals diese Größe, oder war mit so vielen Wesen und Bauten gefüllt! Er stand auf und sah sich um. Überall konnte er Matoraner aller Art hart arbeitend sehen. Das war natürlicherweise nicht ungewöhnlich. Auf jeden Fall war die Tatsache, dass sie Seite an Seite mit Bohrok, Skakdi und Visorak arbeiteten, regelrecht schockierend. „Hey”, sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm. „Wer bist du? Wo kommst du her?“ Takanuva drehte sich um. Eine Ga-Matoranerin, Macku, war da. Sie gab kein Zeichen von sich, dass sie ihn wiedererkannte. Ich bin Toa Takanuva, antwortete er. „Kannst du mir sagen wo ich bin?“. „Du bist nicht Takanuva!“, sagte Macku, als ob es das klarste auf der Welt war. „Versuche es noch mal... oder wäre es dir lieber wenn wir die Jäger rufen?“ „Aber ich bin Takanuva. Ich weiß ich sehe anders aus, aber—„ „Das ist klar”, lachte Macku. „Du bist um einiges größer. Oder du hast nie Turaga Takanuva gesehen fremder.“ “Turaga - ?” sprudelte aus Takanuva hervor. Er kriegte sich schnell wider ein. “Ähm, vielleicht bin ich ein bisschen verwirrt, weißt du wo ich Jaller finden kann?“ „Am großen Ofen natürlich“ sagte Macku mit Verdacht in ihrer Stimme. „Was willst du von ihm?“ „Ich habe, ähm, eine Nachricht für ihn von einem alten Freund”, antwortete Takanuva. *** Es brauchte ein bisschen, aber schließlich überzeugte er Macku ihn in die Stadt, die sie “Das Königreich des Großen Geistes” nannte, zu führen. Die erste Person zu der sie ihn brachte war ein großer, starker Krieger mit einer Großen Axt. Er musterte Takanuva eine Minute lang, dann nickte er. „Er ist kein Gestaltwandler. Und er glaubt wirklich, dass er Takanuva ist“. “Danke, Axonn”, sagte Macku. „Dann ist er also verrückt?“ „Nicht sicher”, sagte Axonn. Er streckte die Hand aus und holte sich Takanuva’s Lichtstab. “Vielleicht ist es besser ihn nicht damit in der Stadt rumlaufen zu lassen. Du weißt wie der Turaga über Matoraner mit Waffen denkt. Sie gingen die Straßen der Stadt entlang, und für Takanuva folgte ein Schock auf den anderen. Da waren Matoraner, die Waren von Straßenständen kauften die von Vortixx betrieben wurden, weiter noch, ein Skakdi verhökerte eine Show, indem er von der unglaublichen Visorak Pyramide die drinnen für nur fünf Mätzchen gesehen werden konnte prahlte. Und in jeder Straßenecke, waren gesetzesdurchsetzter anwesend – keine Toa, nicht einmal Vahki, aber Dunkle Jäger! Macku verließ Takanuva bei Toa Jaller. Der Toa des Feuers sah genau so aus wie er es immer getan hatte, aber er betrachtete Takanuva ohne die Behutsamkeit, welche die Ga-Matoranerin hatte. “Also du bist offensichtlich nicht Takanuva” sagte er. Aber solange du nicht ein Makuta in Verkleidung bist, bist du willkommen in dem Königreich. Was kann ich für dich tun?“ “Rede einfach mit mir,” sagte Takanuva. “Erzähl mir etwas von diesem Ort. Sind wir… ist das wirklich die Insel von Mata Nui?“ Jaller lachte. “Wow ich habe in 10.000 Jahren nicht mehr gehört, dass sie so genannt wurde. Jedenfalls, ja, das war die Insel von Mata Nui, aber sie ist jetzt viel mehr als das.“ “Das sehe ich. Was… Ich meine, wie...?“ Jaller zeigte auf eine Massive Steinwand. “Das ist es was du willst. In jedem Bezirk gibt es eine Wand der Geschichte Kopeke vergewisserte sich davon. Dort wirst du Antworten finden.“ Jaller hielt inne, und dann fügte er hinzu, „Weist du, es ist witzig. Ich weiß ich habe dich nicht getroffen aber irgendwie scheinst du mir bekannt zu sein. Warum wolltest du mich eigentlich sehen?“ Takanuva dachte daran Jaller die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er könnte ihn an alle Arten von dingen, die nur der echte Takanuva wissen konnte, teilhaben lassen. Aber dann entschied er sich, dass es das beste wäre, seinen alten Freund nicht zu verschrecken... und am schlimmsten war, er würde in einem Arrest der Dunklen Jäger enden. “Richtig. Also, einmal traf ich Turaga Takanuva, und er... ähm... erzählte mir was für ein guter Freund du bist. Er sagte, falls ich jemals in Schwierigkeiten war, sollte ich kommen und dich treffen.“ Also, das ist ja eine angenehme Überraschung,” sagte Jaller. Keiner der Toa Mahri ist hier in der Gegend sehr beliebt, selbst nach all dieser Zeit... selbst nachdem wie die dinge ausgingen. Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand Matoro innerhalb von fünf oder sechs tausend Jahren gesehen hat. Der Name erschrak Takanuva. Matoro war tot, getötet als er sein Leben opferte um den Großen Geist Mata Nui und das Universum zu retten. Eine Theorie bildete sich im Geist des Toa des Lichts, und die Wand der Geschichte war der Ort an dem sie bewiesen oder wiederlegt werden konnte. Er dankte Jaller und eilte weg. Ja, es war alles da alles richtig. Das erste was er bemerkte war das Datum – es war 10.000 Jahre nachdem er Metru Nui verlies! Aber das war nicht halb so überraschend wie die Geschichte, welche die Schnitzerei erzählte. Die Toa Mahri reisten in die Unterwasserstadt Mahri Nui auf der suche nach der Maske des Lebens, genau wie er sich entsinnte. Aber danach änderte sich die Geschichte. Toa Matoro – der in den Schnitzereien als “Blamage” bezeichnet wird – zweifelte auf seiner Jagt nach der Maske ein paar Momente zu lang. Das Herz des Universums war abgesperrt, was es ihm unmöglich machte den Großen Geist Mata Nui, mit der Maske wiederzubeleben. Und Mata Nui, Herrscher und Beschützer des gesamten Matoraner Universums war gestorben. Aber die Erzählung endete damit nicht. Die Turaga von Metru Nui haben genau für so eine Möglichkeit geplant. Sie mobilisierten die Toa, die Vortixx, die Skakdi und viele andere Spezien des Universums, sie führten eine Massenwanderung an zu der Oberfläche für die Dauer von ein paar Tagen. Der Orden von Mata Nui enthüllte seine Existenz und half auch mit. Selbst als mehr und mehr Wesen von Metru Nui hoch nach Mata Nui strömten, die die schon oben waren konstruierten Schwebende Plattformen um alle aufnehmen zu können. Natürlicherweise schaffte es nicht jeder – es war einfach nicht möglich ein ganzes Universum in der kurzen und im Umfang dieser Zeit zu evakuieren – aber viele schafften es. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nur wenn sie zusammenarbeiten auf der Oberfläche überleben konnten und so wurde die Idee des Königreichs geboren. Nur zwei Spezien des ursprünglichen Universums waren dort nicht vertreten. Die Zyglak weigerten sich evakuiert zu werden, entschieden sich für den Tod als Hilfe von den Matoranern zu akzeptieren. Die Makuta versuchten zu fliehen, aber fanden ihren Weg von Toa Takanuva und dem Orden versperrt vor. Zusammen fuhren sie die Makuta zurück nach unten, und seitdem gab es kein Zeichen mehr von ihnen. Seine Bestimmung war erfüllt, Takanuva gab seine Kräfte für eine neue Generation von Toa hin. Diese waren Toa Kapura, Toa Balta, Toa Dalu, Toa Velika, Toa Defilak und einen neuen Toa des Lichts, Tanma. Dann wurde Takanuva ein Turaga und wurde Leiter des Königreichs genannt, in Erinnerung seines Heldentums. Von da an wurden die Dinge immer seltsamer. Turaga Takanuva bildete einen neuen Herrscherrat, bestehend aus Turaga Dume, ein Haupt- Kriegsherren Skakdi, Roodaka, dem Schattigen, Helryx und einem Nynrah Matoraner. Dunkle Jäger wurden die hauptsächlichen Gesetzes durchsetzer, während Toa arbeiteten indem sie ihre Kräfte benutzen um der Stadt auf anderen Weisen zu helfen. Zuerst unterdrückten sie den Zusammenbruch der echten Insel als Folge von Mata Nui’s Tod. Dann schufen sie neue und mehr solide Landmassen um die Ausweitung der Stadt zu unterstützen. Nach 10 Jahrtausenden war das Königreich jetzt eine Mega-Stadt und das Zuhause aller überlebenden des ursprünglichen Universums. Turaga Takanuva und sein Rat regierten vom Kolosseum aus. Toa Takanuva konnte sich nicht nur nicht dagegen wehren seinem anderen ich einen Besuch zu widmen, aber er musste einen Weg finden hier rauszukommen. Die Wand zeigte ihm, dass er nicht einfach nur irgendwie in seine Zukunft gereist war. Als er lief, musste er zugeben, dass er teile seiner Wünsche nicht zurücklassen musste. Wer hätte sich vorgestellt, dass Matoro’s Versagen in einem Paradies wie diesem endete? Wo er auch hinsah, sah er Wesen verschiedener Arten Seite an Seite arbeiten. Nur Toa und Jäger trugen Waffen, aber sie sahen so aus, als wären sie schon seit Jahren nicht benutz worden. Er erwartete das Kolosseum schwer bewacht vorzufinden, aber das Gegenteil war der Fall. Der Sitz der Regierung war für jeden im Königreich offen. Anstatt zu verlangen Turaga Takanuva zu sehen sendete er jedoch eine Nachricht an Helryx. Sie war kurz, erinnerte sie an ihren ursprünglichen Plan, der war die Toa Nuva über Umstände in Karda Nui zu warnen und fragte sie ob sie ihn reinbringen konnte um den Turaga zu sehen. Das bewirkte Ergebnisse. Takanuva wurde von Trinuma in die Kammer der Turaga auf der Spitze des Kolosseums begleitet. Turaga Takanuva war mit Toa Tanma und Roodaka in einer Konferenz. Im Mittelpunkt eines großen Tisches ruhte ein Rahkshi Kopf. “Du sagst Rahkshi tauchten im Zentrum der Stadt auf, in der nähe der Piraka Fontäne?“ sagte der Turaga. Roodaka nickte. “Ein Bündel Fe-Matoraner waren dort und fütterten Avak und Thok, und machten Pläne Eisen Lager in der westlichen Landmasse hinzuzufügen. Sie bemerkten einen Pahnrak und riefen die Jäger, die sich darum kümmerten. Das ist alles was übrig ist. „ “Es sollte nicht in der Lage gewesen sein durchzukommen,” sagte Tanma grimmig. “Vielleicht war es ein Unfall,” führte Turaga Takanuva an, es hörte sich so an, als ob er nicht mal sich selbst glaubte. “Vielleicht schlich sich einer durch bevor die Lichtbarriere hochging und versteckte sich hier die ganze Zeit.“ “Das hoffe ich,” sagte Toa Tanma. “Die Lichtbarrieren gehen hinunter,” sagte Toa Takanuva. Alle drei drehten sich um ihn erschreckt anzuschauen, „Ich... weiß ein bisschen über Licht.“ Turaga Takanuva begann etwas zu sagen, dann stoppte er. Er drehte sich zu Roodaka und Tanma und bat sie die Kammer zu verlassen. Als sie gegangen waren sagte er „Wie ist das Möglich?“ “Dann weißt du es?“ sagte der Toa. “Wie könnte ich nicht?“ sagte der Turaga. “Und Helryx hat mir erzählt was sie geplant hatte zu tun, wenn die Dinge anders gelaufen wären. Du bist von… woanders her, nehme ich an?“ Der Toa nickte. “Ein anderer Ort, das stimmt, aber kein Friedvoller Ort. Du hast einen unglaublichen Job gemacht.” Er lächelte. “Ich bin stolz auf mich.” Der Turaga schüttelte seinen Kopf. “Das kann nicht reichen. Onua und die anderen haben alles getan was sie konnten, aber die ursprüngliche Insel kann nicht viel Länger überleben. Wir werden wieder umziehen müssen, vielleicht in die Sterne, falls Nuju und Nuparu’s Projekt funktioniert. Aber bis dahin, dürfen die Makuta – falls sie immer noch leben – nicht ins Königreich.“ Turaga Takanuva schaute sein Toa Ebenbild von einem anderen Universum, nicht seinem eigenen, an. “Ich weiß das ist nicht deine Welt, und ich weiß dass die Botschaft die du mit dir trägst lebenswichtig ist. Aber Tanma… und das gesamte Königreich... könnte deine Hilfe gebrauchen. Wenn du das getan hast, können wir einen Weg finden dich heimzuschicken. Wirst du helfen?” Toa Takanuva nickte. „Sicher. Aber… ich bräuchte meinen Lichtstab wieder.“ Turaga Takanuva lächelte. “Oh diese Waffe kam vor 10.000 Jahren aus der Mode. Ich glaube wir finden etwas besseres als das für dich, alter Freund.“ Das Königreich Von Greg Farshtey Teil II Turaga Takanuva führte Toa Takanuva aus dem Kolosseum und in den Östlichen Teil der überwältigenden Stadt. Toa Tanma schleppte sich hinterher und sagte nicht viel. Er war nicht sicher entweder glücklich zu sein, dass ein anderer Toa des Lichts ankam um ihm zu helfen, oder bestürzt zu sein dass Turaga Takanuva nicht dachte er könnte den Job alleine erledigen. Sie kamen an einer kleinen schmalen Baute, in einer schmalen Gasse, nicht weit von der Küste entfernt, an. Es gab weder einen Griff an der Außenseite der Außentüre noch eine Schnitzerei, die besagte wer dort wohnte. Turaga Takanuva klopfte zweimal mit seinem Stab. Eine kleine Scheibe, etwa auf der Hälfte der Tür öffnete sich. Durch diese waren keine Augen sichtbar, aber eine Matoraner Stimme sagte, “Was ist das Passwort?” Turaga Takanuva schaute die beiden Toa an. “Sie lebten eine Ewigkeit unter uns, und mögen es immer noch über Heimlich zu tun. Als er sich zur Tür zurückdrehte, sagte er, “Hier ist Turaga Takanuva. Mach auf.“ “Falsches Passwort. Nicht mal nah dran.” “Wie ist das hier,” sagte der genervte Turaga. “Ich habe eine Truppe Bohrok die nichts zu tun hat. Aber wenn du willst kann ich sie dazu bringen dieses Gebäude niederzureißen und es in einen Park zu verwandeln. Es gab eine Pause. Dann sagte die Stimme, “Nah genug,” und die Tür schwang auf. Die drei Besucher betraten einen Dunklen Hausflur, der sich weit mehr bog und drehte als man erwarten würde, wenn man die Größe des Gebäudes wusste. Eine Tür am Ende führte in eine kleine Werkstatt, vollgestopft mit allen Sorten von Rüstungen, Waffen und anderen Geräten. Ein einzelner Fe-Matoraner bastelte mit einem hässlich aussehenden Projektilgeschoss als sie reinkamen. Er schaute zu Turaga Takanuva überrascht und genervt auf. “Du kennst den Ablauf,“ sagte er. “Hinterlasse deine Nachfrage in dem äußeren Schlitz und wir kümmern uns darum.“ Ja so bevorzugt ihr Nynrah Facharbeiter zu arbeiten,” antwortete Turaga Takanuva, bemühte sich seine Stimmung beizubehalten. “Aber das ist eine Krise. Ich habe einen Toa der Bewaffnung braucht.“ Der Matoraner sah Toa Takanuva von oben bis unten an. “Sieht so aus als könnte sein Farbschema auch ein bisschen Arbeit gebrauchen. Aber… Ich könnte gerade etwas hier haben das zu gebrauchen wäre. Nach ein paar Minuten der Sucherei zwischen Klauen Fängern, Rhotuka Werfen, und Teilen eines Visorak Rammbocks tauchte der Matoraner mit einer doppelkingigen Lanze auf. Er übergab sie Toa Takanuva und sagte, “Jetzt ziele auf diese entfernet Wand. Benutze nur ein bisschen Kraft, nicht genug um den Stein durchzusägen. Der Toa nahm die Lanze, zielte und visierte an und löste nur einen kleinen Teil seines elementaren Lichts. Im nächsten Moment, machte eine Explosion von Energie ein Loch in der Größe einer Kanoka Disk in die Wand. “Wie…?” sagte Takanuva, und sah auf die Lanze herunter. “Die meisten Toa Werkzeuge leiten die Kraft nur,“ sagte der Matoraner lächelnd. „Dieses verstärkt sie. Und wenn das nicht genug ist—„. Der Matoraner suchte nach irgendetwas anderem, diesmal tauchte er mit einem Werfer auf. “Wir haben keinen bis jetzt keinen Namen dafür, es ist zu neu. Er entzieht Licht aus der Umwelt und feuert sie in Kugeln ab. Er wurde allerdings noch nicht getestet.“ “Gut,” sagte Turaga Takanuva. Er drehte sich zu den zwei Toa. “Ich schlage vor du fängst sofort an. Dir wird nicht gesagt wie viel Zeit wir haben.“ Als sie wieder zurück auf der Straße waren, wollte Tanma gleich zur nächstgelegenen Lichtbarriere hetzten, aber Toa Takanuva hielt ihn auf. “Es gibt etwas was ich davor noch tun will,” sagte Takanuva. „Ich will Matoro sehen.” “Diesen Angsthasen?” spottete Tanma. “Ohne ihn hätten wir immer noch unsere Heime, unser Universum. Du kannst zu ihm gehen wenn du willst – Ich will nichts mit ihm zu tun haben.“ Takanuva erwartete, dass Matoro in der Region lebte die von Ko-Matoranern und Frostelus bewohnt wurde. Aber dort war er offensichtlich nicht willkommen. Tanma leitete seinen neuen Kameraden zu einer Region die einst Po-Wahi, aber jetzt größtenteils das Heim der Skakdi war. Dort, in einer kleinen Hütte aus Stein, saß Toa Matoro. “Was willst du?“ sagte der Toa des Eises und schaute nicht mal zu seinem Besucher hoch. „Geh weg.” “Matoro, Ich…” begann Takanuva. “Du wirst gebraucht. Du musst mit mir mitkommen.“ Toa Matoro lachte. Es hörte sich bitter an. “Ich wurde vor 10000 Jahren gebraucht. Meine Bestimmung war vor mir, und ich zögerte... und das Universum starb. Also versuche nicht mir zu erzählen, dass ich jetzt gebraucht werde. Lass mich einfach allein.” “Ich hab gehört was passierte,” sagte Takanuva. “Aber ich weiß auch, dass du in deinem Herzen ein Held bist. Ich weiß wie hart du auf Voya Nui und Mahri Nui gekämpft hast. Und ich weiß wenn du das Universum gerettet haben könntest, hättest du... hättest du alles dafür getan.“ Takanuva überkamen die Emotionen, er musste aufhören zu reden. Hier war Matoro, der in seinem Universum tot war, der sein Leben opferte um Mata Nui und alles andere Lebende Ding zu retten. Hier lebte er, aber war innerlich tot, denn er wusste, als es drauf ankam, hatte seine er Leute enttäuscht. Matoro schaute zu ihm auf. “Wer bist du? Niemand im Königreich redet so über mich.“ “Ich komme von... einem anderen Königreich,“ antwortete Takanuva. “Aus einem, wo die Leute über dich denken, du bist ein Held.“ “Ich verstehe,” sagte Matoro. “Aus einem Asyl entkommen, oder?” “Okay,” sagte der Toa des Lichts. “Du willst hier sitzen und Selbstmitleid haben. Du hast deine Chance ein Held zu sein vergeigt – also, hier ist eine andere. Das ist eine Chance jedem zu zeigen, dass du kein Versager oder Angsthase bist. Das ist die Möglichkeit deinem Namen Ehre zu bringen... hast du den Mut sie anzunehmen?“ “Warum interessier es dich?” fragte Matoro. “Ich kenn dich nicht mal.” “Vielleicht kenne ich dich,” sagte Takanuva. “Oder jemanden der dir nahe steht. Jetzt komm schon – wir müssen ein Königreich retten.“ Tanma war überhaupt nicht froh Matoro zu sehen, aber es gab keine Zeit für einen anhaltenden Streit. Glücklicherweise war die höchstwahrscheinliche Problemgegend in der gleichen Gegend wie Matoro’s Hütte. Die Gegend um Kini-Nui nur zu gut für Rahkshi bereist, die von dort unbemerkt auftauchten, aber die alten Bohrok Tunnel in Po-Wahi waren aus dem Weg und größtenteils Ignoriert. Falls die Lichtbarriere im Haupttunnel niedergingen, wäre es einfach für Makuta Legionen durch diese Passagen zu schicken. “Warum nicht einfach die Tunnel blockieren? Schießt sie ab?“ fragte Takanuva. “Pohatu und Hewkii versuchten das während der Evakuierung,” sagte Tanma. “Die Rahkshi zerstörten ihren Weg und töteten beide bevor Tahu, Jaller und Kopaka sie zurückfuhren. Nein, Licht war das einzige effektive Mittel sie aufzuhalten – intensives Licht, mehr als ihre Kraata vertragen könnten.“ “Und sie konnten sich nicht einfach, Ich weiß nicht, ihren Weg um die Barriere graben? Oder Geisteskontrolle benutzen und über den Felsen schweben?“. “Sie könnten,” stimmte Tanma zu. “Aber Onua stellte sicher, dass der Boden abhaltend war. Ein versuch sich durchzugraben oder durchzugehen, und wir wissen es.“ Matoro hatte nichts gesagt. Takanuva drehte sich um und sagte, „Was denkst du?“ “Ich denke… es ist egal,“ sagte der Toa des Eises. “Was er denkt spielt keine Rolle,“ knurrte Tanma. “Für mich schon,” antwortete Takanuva. “Sag es uns Matoro.“ “Also… was ist wenn die Barriere gar nicht runter geht? Was ist wenn sie einen Weg gefunden haben sich gegen das Licht zu schützen?“ “Dann haben wir ein Problem“ sagte Takanuva. Vorsichtig brachen sie den Tunnel runter auf. Sogar so nah an der Oberfläche konnte Takanuva die Kälte in der Luft fühlen. Das einzige Licht kam von Tanma, der eine kleine Beleuchtung, mit seiner Toa Kraft bewahrte. “Wir können nicht zu weit heruntergehen,” sagte er. “Dort unten gibt es keine Hitze und die Luft die dort vielleicht noch ist ist schlecht. Der Großteil des Universum ist überflutet und viel von dem wasser enthält Mutagene. Was auch immer das Ende überlebte ist vielleicht nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen...“ Takanuva blickte zu Matoro. Jedes Wort das Toa Tanma sagte war wie ein Dolch in seinem Herz. Sie liefen vielleicht einen Kio als der Tunnel aufhellte. Tanma deutete geradeaus auf eine Lichtwand auf ihrem Weg. “Das ist die Barriere. Sie ist immer noch intakt. Also liegt das Problem nicht hier. Mangaia, vielleicht? Oder ein anderer Zugangspunkt über den wir nichts wissen.“ “Vielleicht,” sagte Takanuva. “Aber was ist wenn Matoro recht hat? Was wenn die Barriere sie einfach nicht mehr aufhält?“ “Ich habe keine Zeit für eine Matoranische Mythe,“ sagte Tanma. “Wir müssen andere Möglichkeiten überprüfen. Kommst du oder nicht?“ Takanuva blickte auf die Barriere, auf Matoro, und dann zurück zu Tanma. „Ok.” Die zwei Toa des Lichts gingen zurück den Tunnel hoch. Sie bemerkten nicht einmal, dass Matoro nicht hinter ihnen war bis sie den Ton einer Eisexplosion hörten die von hinter ihnen kam. Takanuva kehrte um und rannte zurück nach untern, dicht gefolgt von Tanma. Dort war Matoro, alleine gegen vier Rahkshi kämpfend. Hinter ihnen übertraten noch mehr die Barriere, jeder in eine Rüstung, gemacht aus dem tiefsten Schatten, bekleidet. Die Rüstung konnte den Durchgang durch die Barriere nicht überleben, sie löste sich kurz nach Berührung mit dem Licht auf. Aber sie hielt lang genug um die Rahkshi durch auf die andere Seite zu bringen. Takanuva und Tanma ließen sich auf ein Knie herunter und eröffneten das Feuer mit ihren Licht Kräften. Takanuva’s Power Lanze tötete zwei Rahkshi, während Tanma einen dritten zurück in die Barriere beförderte, wo sein Kraata eingeäschert wurde. Matoro fror den vierten in einen Eisblock bis zu seinem Kopf, lange genug um hinzugelangen und seinen Kraata herauszuzerren. Er warf die schleimige Kreatur auf den Boden und trat auf sie. “Ausgezeichnet,” sagte eine weiche, unheimliche Stimme, die von einem wirklichen Schatten zu kommen schien. Takanuva kannte sie gut – sie gehörte dem Makuta von Metru Nui, dem Führer der Bruderschaft. “Ich merke, dass wenigstens einer von euch eine Vorstellung hat. Matoro mein alter Freund... es kommt mir vor wie gestern als wir uns gegen die Barraki und ihre Horden zusammentaten.“ “Du,” sagte Matoro, seine stimme zitterte. “Why aren’t you dead?“Warum bist du nicht Tot? So viele andere starben... warum nicht du?“ “Was bleibt übrig wenn das Licht stirbt, Toa? Dunkelheit. Nur Dunkelheit,” antwortete Makuta. “Und ich blühe in der Dunkelheit. Oh, meine Brüder kamen um, einer nach dem anderen... Icarax war de erste von seinem Körper durch meine Attacke vertrieben damit ich in Besitzen konnte, seine Essenzen blieben übrig um in der Kälte der Leere zu sterben... aber mein Hass wird mich nicht sterben lassen. Hass auf Mata Nui, Hass auf euch alle die dem Ende des Universums entkamen, am meisten, Matoro, Hass auf dich... du wandtest dich von deiner Bestimmung ab. Man meinte Mata Nui betrüge den Tod... stattdessen wurde ich meiner Rache betrogen.“ Jetzt hörten die Toa das Klappern einer Rüstung, als ob ein Koloss auf sie zukam. Im nächsten Moment kam ein 20-Meter Gigant, gekleidet in einer Schattenrüstung aus der Barriere hervor. Als die Ummantelung aus Schatten sich auflöste, konnten sie ihren Feind sehen. Er war eine bizarre Mischung aus dem Makuta der Karda Nui angegriffen hatte und aus anderen die unbekannt waren. Er war eine Monstrosität, jetzt wirklich äußerlich genauso hässlich wie sein innerer Geist. “Als meine Brüder dabei waren zu sterben, Absorbierte ich sie in meinen Körper,“ sagte Teridax. „Ich benutzte ihre Masse um zu wachsen. Ich benutze ihr Wissen um eine Rüstung zu schaffen um die Barriere zu durchbrechen. Und jetzt wird euer Königreich kapitulieren oder es wird in einem Meer des Schattens umkommen.“ Eispfeile und Lichtspeere regneten auf Teridax’s Rüstung herab, aber der Schaden war gering. “Ich hatte 10.000 Jahre um mich auf diesen Kampf vorzubereiten,“ fauchte der Makuta. “Ihr könnt nicht gewinnen.” “Verzeih uns wenn wir es versuchen,” sagte Takanuva und schoss mit seiner Power Lanze direkt auf die Maske der Schatten. Der Schlag stieß die Maske runter. Makuta war entschlossen die Maske wiederzuholen, aber Tanma war zu schnell, schlug auf sie mit voller Kraft ein und zermahlte sie zu Asche. “Tanma komm zurück!“ schrie Takanuva. Es war zu spät. Makuta hob den Toa des Lichts wie ein Spielzeug auf und erzeugte die zertrümmernde Kraft von einem Panrahk. Takanuva musste wegschauen – es war einfach zu schrecklich zuzusehen. “Verstehst du jetzt?“ sagte Makuta. „Du musst—„ Makuta hielt total inne. Dann lächelte er Takanuva an. “Oh, Ich verstehe... oh, wie verblüffend. Du bist von... woanders... dort... wo Matoro starb, und Mata Nui lebt. Der Plan verlief dort zu seinem unvermeidlichen Ende. Bist du dann geflohen, Takanuva? Hattest du die Klugheit zu fliehen bevor meine Herrschaft beginnt?“ “Ich starb?” sagte Matoro leise. “Ja,” erwiderte Takanuva. „Das tatest du. Du gabst dein Leben damit Billionen leben konnten. In meinem Universum, wirst du als der größte Held bezeichnet den es jemals gab um den Titel Toa zu tragen.“ “Und hier bist du nur ein Insekt mehr das zerdrückt werden muss,“ sagte Makuta übertrieben. “Oder vielleicht… gibt es einen anderen gebrauch für dich. Die Maske des Lebens existiert noch immer, und du warst mit ihr verbunden... du hast Wissen das ich nicht benutzen kann, Toa des Eises.“ Eine Hand aus Schatten erschien aus Makuta’s Bauch, und steuerte direkt auf Matoro zu. Takanuva machte eine Bewegung um zwischen sie zu kommen, aber der Toa des Eises schlug ihn mit einer Sperre aus Eisscherben, was ihn zurückschleuderte. “Matoro, was tust du?” schrie Takanuva auf. “Er wird dich töten.” “Ich sollte vor 10.000 Jahren gestorben sein,” sagte Matoro. Er stand aufrecht, Hände an ihren Seiten, wartete auf die Hand um ihn zu packen. “Ich hätte jeden retten sollen, aber das tat ich nicht. Wenn du darüber nachdenkst, Takanuva, war keiner von uns Bestimmt hier zu sein.“ Die Schattenhand nahm Matoro in seinen Griff und zog ihn, unprotestierend, in die Substanz von Makuta. Takanuva kam auf seine Füße, schoss Licht aus seiner Power Lanze und Schatten von seiner anderen Hand, und schrie dabei „Mörder!“ Seltsamerweise, machte Makuta keinen Gegenangriff. Vielmehr schaute der Koloss ein bisschen unverständlich auf seine Füße. Er ging einen Schritt zurück, streckte eine gepanzerte Hand aus um sich zu stützen, dann fiel er auf seine Knie. Beide Hände gingen an die Seiten seines Kopfes, und er schrie, „Nein! Mein Wille muss sich durchsetzen! Ich bin der Stärkste! Ich bin—„ Dann kam eine andere Stimme aus Makuta’s Mund. Es war Matoro’s! “Nein Makuta. Einst erzähltest du den Toa Mata, dass du nicht zerstört werden kannst, weil du nichts warst. Du lagst falsch – das ist weil du nichts bist und Ich kann dich zerstören. Du hast kein Herz, du hast keinen Geist, du hast keinen Grund zu existieren – selbst dein Hass ist eine schwache Reflektion von dem was einst in dir brannte. Du überlebst aus Abhängigkeit, Monster, und Abhängigkeit... und Gedanken... können gebrochen werden.“ Der Schrei der von Makuta kam war ein langer, lauter und unheimlicher schrei. Einen Moment später kollabierte der Gigant auf den Boden und lag bewegungslos da. Takanuva kam näher, und überzeugte sich von dem was er schon wusste: Makuta war tot. Nur um sicher zu gehen benutzte er seine Kraft um ausbrennendes Licht in jede Ecke des Tunnels zu schicken, aber es gab kein Zeichen von der Protodermis von dem Meiser der Schatten. Er war dieser letzten Konfrontation nicht entflohen. Takanuva dachte für eine lange Zeit nach als er zurück zur Oberfläche lief. Turaga Vakama erzählte ihm einst, dass wenn ein Makuta einen Körper absorbiert, muss er den Willen des Opfers sofort brechen. Andernfalls, riskiert er, dass andere Gedanken in seine eindringen. Matoro hatte dieselben Geschichten gehört. Er wusste, wenn Makuta ihn absorbierte könnte er von innen zurückkämpfen. Zu einer Zeit, wäre solch eine Bemühung unmöglich gewesen – Makuta’s Wille wäre zu stark gewesen. Aber Matoro lag richtig. Makuta hatte wirklich nichts wofür er lebte. Er überlebte und hatte seine Rache ausgeheckt, aber es war ein vertieftes Streben. Er lüsterte nach der Kontrolle eines Universums nur um dieses Universum zerstört zu sehen... und es gab keinen Platz für ihn im Königreich. Takanuva würde dem regierendem Rat erzählen was dort unten passiert war und sie warnen sich vor irgendwelchen anderen Rahkshi die dort vielleicht noch, gekleidet in Schattenrüstung, lauerten in Acht zu nehmen. Er würde lange genug bleiben um eine aufrechte Statue von Matoro zu sehen, dem Toa dem das seltenste Gut gewährt wurde: eine zweite Chance um Dinge richtig zu machen. Turaga Takanuva würde seinen Toa Kollegen fragen hier zu bleiben, obwohl wusste was die Antwort war. Schlussendlich würde der Brutaka dieses Universums seine Kanohi Olmak benutzen um Takanuva zurück in den Platz zwischen den Dimensionen zu schicken, auf seine Reise nach Karda Nui. Es gab so viel zu tun, und immer noch ein weiter Weg zu gehen. Ende